Imagine This
by 0Glambert
Summary: Do you like Adam Lambert and fantasy stores? Then you'll like this. this story is about adam finding tommy, who is only a child. adam must protect tommy and his family... what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Poor Thing. **

** The night was dark. Beautiful night. Clear skys and stars shinning. The moon **

**was full and all was peacful. Singer/songwriter Adam Lambert was walking to the store, from his apartment. No sounds were made. Suddenly Adam stoped. **_**Wimper.**_** It sounded like a child. **_**Wimper. **_**Their it was again. Passing an ally-way, he stoped trying to find where the weak wimper was coming from. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimps of something furry. **_**Whimper. **_**It was closer. Adam walked over to the furry thing he saw. "Oh honey..." He thought as he saw what made the noise. **

** It was a cat-like human. His blonde hair was wet and he held his tail to his chest, shaking. The boy was on his side in a faital****position, sobbing quietly. Bruises and cuts covered the child. His clothes were ripped and certainly yesra old. Adam finnaly noticed the horrible reason he was holding his tail. Blood ran out of his fingers. Adam crouched down beside him.**

**"Oh honey. . . What happened?" **

** The kid sniffed the air and blinked at the man. "They broke it. . . They broke**

**my tail!" he screamed. The poor childs tail stung and it was going numb. Those bullies had to be so mean to stomp his tail to death. **

**"Who broke your tail?" **

** The kid rocked back and fourth. Adam noticed the necalce on his neck. **_**Tommy**_

**it read. The child coudnt stop sobbing. "Stupid kids who wont leave me alone." he cried. "Because I'm. . . I'm a feak!" **

** Adam hushed him and fumbled for his phone. He needed Monte and Ashley**

**here right NOW! "Baby your not alone." Adam insured him. He brushed some pebles out of the childs mangled main. Pushing back tangeled locks of his hair, Adam become surprised. His brown eyes were almost cat-like. He was so . . . beautiful. Who could hurt him? Adam pulled the arm of his hoddie up to his elbow, revealing stripes, almost like a tiger. "I'm a shifter, the marks dont go away. I'm just like you." **

** The kid sniffled. "Yea. . . but you can hide it. Your not the same as me." **

**Adam wiped away one of the childs tears. "Of course not, but we are both freaks." He opened his phone and called Monte, explaining him the situation. **

** Hanging up the phone, Monte sighed. Sauli arched his brow."Whats up?" **

**"Adam found a neko in bad shape." Monte replied. Monte was something called a Fink. He had a special gift to read minds and heal wounds. The human-like figures in Monte hid the bear like ones. His pointy ears were always covered by a hat or pair of sunglasses and his nose he somehow passed off as a tattoo.**

** "What the hell is a neko?" Sauli asked. Sauli was the only somewhat normal one. Yeah, he had the power to become invisible and to see into the future, but he appeared normal. The only thing abnormal about him was his sharp, cat-like teeth. The gang didn't know what he was. . . **

** "Someone who is half cat, half human. The poor things **

**only a cub." His eyes were an intense yellow color. Very cat-like, but strangely more human. "Lets go help." Monte said. **

** Sauli pouted and complained a little before they left. All he wanted to do was to lay around. **

** When they got there, Monte ans Sauli both winced at the sight. **_**Oh that poor kid. **_**When they came closer the boy squeaked in terror, throwing himself into Adams arms. His tail wraped around his stomach, While he gripped the tail. **

** Adam rubbed the boys back, calming him. "Tommy its okay." He murmered. "Thats your name right? Thats whats on your necalace. Monte here is going to fix your tail, so it wont hurt anymore. Would you let him see it?"**

** Monte knelt down beside them. Tommy released his tail and carefully unwraped himself. Sighing softly, Monte inspected the wounded tail. **_**Poor baby. **_**Tommy clenched his eyes shut and put his head on Adams shoulder. Carefully and gently holding the tail, Monte began to put antispectic fluids on it.**

** The boy cried in pain; Everyone winced at the sound. Adam rubbed his back, soothing the crying child. Soon it was all over. The tail was sore, but good as new. Monte wrapped it in gauze incase he accedently hit it, so it wouldnt hurt. They sighed in relife as they looked at the tail. **

** Tommy looked at the tail witha mixture of awe and joy. Then he looked up to Monte. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Monte raised an brow and smirked. "One 'thank you' is enough." He turned to Adam. "Come one Adam, lets get him back to your place, so we can clean him up and hear his story. . . And maybe feed him. He looks like he hasent eaten in years." **

** Tommys cheeks flushed and he let out an 'epp' as Adam picked him up like a bride, carring him to Montes car. They were a good block away from Adams place. The neko bit his lip and shivered as they tried to put him in the car. He didn't want to be seperated from Adam. After a few tries Tommy was finnaly forced into the car and detached from Adam. Tommy looked from Adam, to his tail and back. **

**"What's wrong, Honey?" Adam finnaly asked. **

**"Nothing. . . I just have to pee." he pouted. He was so adorable. It warmed Adams heart. **

** "We only have a few minute drive and then you can go use **

**the bathroom, Okay?" Why did it feel like he suddenly had a two-year-old in the back seat?**

** Tommy nodded and looked out the window. Monte glanced at Adam, knowing what he thought. **_**Why me?**_

** Adam sighed softyly. At least Tommy was safe. . . For now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cant Resist**

** When they arrived at Adams apartmenr, Tommy was **

**wrapped around Adam. The feelings of relife and curiosity filled the little neko as he was finaly sat down on the couch, without him. **

** "So Monte, Where do you wanna start?" Adam asked, looking from Monte to the neko. Monte glanced to the neko as he spoke. "Do you want a tuna sandwitch?" **

** Tommy nodded egerly. His eyes lit up and it warmed Adams heart. Monte went into the kitchen and opened a can of tuna. Tommy insistantly sniffed the air, wiggling his nose and smelling the delightful sent. **

** "Can I have extra tuna?" The neko asked. **_**Of course. **_**Adam thought. Monte herd him and responded, kindly. "Sure." A clap of joy was made from Tommy. **

** "So Tommy?" Adam started. "Can you tell me about yourself?" **

**"Well," He said. "I'm about 5 years old. My favorite colors are black, blue, and white; And my favorite food is fish." **

** "thats cool." Adam responded. His expresstion was joyful but his mind was 'goon'. "Can you tell me where you live?"**

** Monte sat the sandwitch down in front of Tommy and gave Adam a glare, like he shouldnt ask that. Tommy didn't waste time. He quickly grabbed the sandwitch and bit into it.**

** "I don't live anywhere," His face was full of tuna."I sleep in dumpsters and eat out of trashcans half of the time." **

** Adam was shocked. So was Monte. There was no tears and no hesitation to come right out with it. **_**Why?**_

** "Oh honey, you can stay with me." Adam offered. His heart was crying. How could such a beautiful creature be so neglected? **

** The sandwitch was gone in seconds. The plate was licked clean. Not a crum to be found anywhere. His face lit up and the child smiled. **

** "Really?" His tone was thankful and shy, yet there was no hint of fear or being unsure. "But. . . But I thought no one wanted me." **

** That did it. That killed them. Monte breathed in deeply and Adam couldnt help but shed a tear. "Who told you that?" **

** That wasn't possible. The most beautiful, creative, strong, loving being wasn't wanted. No, no, Adam already wanted him. **

** "Nevermind." He quickly added. "Lets clean you up." **

**As soon as they got him in the tub, Tommy looked a lot cleaner. It was a bit of a battle to clean him, with Tommy clinging on to Adam everytime something scared him, which was about every three seconds or so. **

** When the job was down they drained the tub and dressed him in some of Adams god-sons cloths. Riff was about the same size. Saddly, they coudnt leave him wet so they had no choice but to blow dry him. **

** Instead of trying to keep him still, Adam held him. Tommys face nuzzled into Adams shoulder as Monte blowdried him. The neko moved every which way, trying to keep the wind out of his ears. **

** When everything was done, he looked a milliont time better. The blond hair was sunset gold and his eyes were popping. The cat-like shape drew you into his intense stares. **

** "Now thats better." Monte said as Adam tried to find words at all. This beautiful thing was **_**unwanted?**_

**"How could somebody Ignore that?" Adam asked as Tommy stared into his eyes, still in his arms. **

** Tommy giggled and squeezed Adams neck tightly, careful not to choke him. **

**"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He squelled.**

** Monte rolled his eyes. "You and that 'Thank you's'." He chuckled. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Curious Critter.**

Sauli came by not long after Tommy's bath. He held a multicolored box, with plenty of toys for kids, and some for cats.

"Hay, I thought you guys would need these." Sauli sounded _smart_. Gloating on the fact he could see the future. "Trust me, you'll want your couch."

Tommy clung on to Adam's leg, hiding from Sauli. The brownish-blond hair Sauli had worried Tommy, as if he's ran into Sauli before. Adam stoked his hair, soothing him, convincing him he was all right. That was Adam's power. Besides being able to turn into a powerful tiger on cue, he could also influence people's feelings. It was a good thing to have dealing with nekos.

"Thanks man," Monte said, grabbing the box of toys and sitting them down on the coffee table. "Wanna come in?"

Tommy's grip tightened on Adam's torn jeans as he herd the words.

"No, it's fine," Sauli insured, "I'll see you later."

Monte fallowed Sauli out the door. "I'm goanna go to. Bye guys," Monte added. The door shut, causing Tommy to flinch.

"What's wrong baby?" Adam finally asked.

A tear was running down Tommy's cheek and his tail was wrapped tightly around Adam's ankle. So tight I was cutting off all circulation in his right foot.

"He's a bad man," Tommy whispered.

"Don't worry honey, I wont let any one hurt you." The tone of Adam's voice was promising. "Now how about some ice cream?" he offered.

Tommy smiled, releasing the grip on Adam's leg. His tail swayed back and forth rymithicaly, a sign he was happy.

After they both had their ice cream, Adam saw this as an opportunity to ask Tommy about his life.

"So Tommy, would you mind telling me the story behind you?" his words were kept quiet, but not a whisper. The tone behind his voice was caring.

"Sure. Well, I stared school when I was twee," he continued licking his spoon. The way he said three melted Adam's heart, "and I've always gotten picked on, kids always pulled my tail and my ears. One kid even cut my ear."

Adam glanced at his ears. A piece was cut out 3cm below the tip. No fur grew on the cut or around it. "Awe, I'm sorry."

Tommy smiled looking at Adam with his cat like eyes. They sent chills though the twenty-nine years old. "Then when I was 2nd grade..." he trailed off as if it was heard to talk about.

Adam rubbed his back, relaxing the poor cub. "You can tell me anything, was it about my friend...did Sauli do something?" A tear ran down Tommy's face and Adam wiped it away. "Okay then, lets skip that...why don't you tell me about your family?"

Tommy expression didn't change. The absent minded neko seemed to be rembering something. As if he were watching it happen. The pupils of his eyes were big and he seemed out of sync.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Adam gently touched his back, snapping him out of his trance. Tommy shook his head.

"Yeah, I just saw your friend writing some kind of note. He showed the other guy, the one who fixed my tail."

"Monte?"  
"Yeah, he showed Monte a note of some sorts. But I couldn't tell what it was."

Adam's eyes narrowed as he exam Tommy. Full of concerned for his new friend. "D-do you see things like this often?"  
"I guess. It depends." This almost five-year-old cub sounded like a mature thirteen years old. The cuteness in his voice was gone.

"Depends? How?" Adam was curious. Could Tommy see the _future?_

"It depends on wat's happening around me." Tommy's voice was going back to its normal, child like tone.

"I-is that how you know Sauli?" There was a pause. "Did you see him in a vision?" Tommy nodded, now looking like a lost kitten. The stare between them never broke. "What was he doing?"

"He killed my Mommy." A single tear went down Tommy's face as Adam gasped in horror. _Was this true?_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Truth Be Told.

Saul sat on the couch with Monte over his shoulder. He was holding a notepad and a pen. Sauli was odd, he liked to write stories and pome constantly, but this was nothing new. The crumpled the paper looked to be about as old as Tommy. Monte's eyes were wide as he read Sauli's pome.

It was dark and expressed feelings of dismay towards another. It talked about how a mangled body laid on the ground, and how he had done it. Monte read it a few times, shocked; he knew what Sauli was thinking. Sauli's thoughts were dark as well. He was telling himself how much he wanted to go back to that day and watch the body bleed fresh blood. Not able to take his thoughts any longer, Monte snapped.

"WHAT'S WRONGS WITH YOU MAN!" Monte shouted. The tone of his voice was uncomfortable. Sauli did nothing but crack a smile. The thoughts running through his head told Monte one thing, he needs to get out of there. His thoughts were murderous as if he was planning kill

Without a word, Monte grabbed his stuff and Sauli's note pad, trying to get out of his view, his hunting range. As he walked out the door Sauli made a cat like growl, sending chills of absolute horror through out Monte's fragile being.

"_I got to get out of here_", he thought, "_I got to warn Adam_."

Tommy lay balled up on Adam's lap. The show they were watching had just went off. Adam was in his Pajamas, showing off more of his wild strips confidently and Tommy was wearing Riff's sponge bob PJs and a tee shirt of Adam's. Adam constantly looked down at Tommy, his leopard like pattern was clearer to see on his fur while it was poofed out..

"_So cute"_ Adam thought. Loud footsteps in the breezeway quickly woke Tommy up. Adam patted his head. " It's okay baby, its just people walking up and down the-" There was a frantic knock at the door. Adam got up to answer it as his new friend clung for dear life on his chest.

"ADAM! ADAM!" Monte called, "Let me in." The fear built inside him made him hot and the cold air felt good on his skin.

The door opened just a crack and Monte pushed throught, holding the note pad tightly. "What's wrong?" Adam asked him calmly. "Did someone get hurt?" his sweet nature kept him calm in moments of panic.

"No, no read this." He handed Adam the note pad. "I think I know why Tommy's scared of Sauli."

So it was true. So many thoughts filled his head as he tried to figure out how to react to this. He read the pome and feelings of dismay filled him. Adam felt betrayed, angry, concern, all feelings that could be assonated with death filled his soul.

"So Tommy… was right.." Adam whispered.


End file.
